Cody The Pokemon Trainer
by Harem Master123
Summary: After moping about Gwen dating Duncan, Cody decides to play his Pokemon game, but instead of playing it, he gets transported into it and becomes a Pokemon trainer who is planning on catching them all.
1. Into the Game

I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon

Prolouge: Into the Game

Cody sighed as he sat in first class with the rest of his team, excluding Gwen, who was with Duncan, and Courtney. Cody bribed Heather with some candy to keep Sierra off of him for the rest of the night since he wanted to mourn the fact that Gwen was with a jerk like Duncan now. "Let me go you she-devil! I want to be with my Codykins!" Sierra yelled as she tried to get to Cody. Thankfully, Heather was holding her back with a chain that she attached to Sierra's wrist and the wall. Cody looked up at her before standing up and walking towards the confessional to have some peace and quiet.

He walked to the confessional and saw Tyler, Owen, Duncan, and Alejandro sitting there, bored out of their minds while Gwen and Duncan are sitting there making out, causing him to feel even worse. He kept walking and finally reached the door when he heard crying. He wondered who it could be until he remembered the other person who was affected negatively by what happened. "Poor Courtney..." he muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground with his head inbetween his legs. He also began sobbing while thinking of how awful his life has been. His family always forgets his birthday, he barely has any friends, he was ignored by his crush and then ignored in favor of a punk who cheats on his girlfriend, and having a stalker.

Suddenly the door opened and Courtney stuck her head out. "Shut up dork! I can't stand your sobbing!" she shrieked at him angrily. Cody suddenly stopped and then looked at her with tears still in his eyes. He saw that Courtney's eyes were red and her makeup was smeared. "Sorry Courtney...I...I just feel really bad," he muttered before looking away. She looked at him with what seemed to be an angry look before it vanished and turned into a sad look. She sat down next to him and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry Cody. I should have known that you would also be affected by this. Afterall, you did like Gwen," Courtney apologized. Cody sighed and nodded his head before looking at her and saying,"Yeah, but I knew that I never really had a chance with her. You on the other hand were dating Duncan and best friends with Gwen. You must be feeling worse than I am. You don't need to apologize." Courtney just smiled at him before looking away and then standing up.

"Come on Cody. We shouldn't be moping if those two are just going to act all couply in front of us. Lets head back to first class," she told him as she held her hand out to him. Cody looked at her hand before taking it timidly and standing up. The two of them slowly walked back to their seats while ignoring the Gwuncanfest in Second Class. When Cody and Courtney got back to first class they sat down next to each other and began talking to each other. Heather noticed this and for a brief second wondered if they made an alliance only to laugh that idea off and go back to reading the magazine she had.

Sierra noticed this as well and her rage levels went through the roof and she broke the chain and ran over to Cody who had seen this. Cody quickly ducked under her tackle hug and stood in front of Heather while wondering what to do. Sierra turned around and had an insane stalker look on her face. "Come here Codykins!" she yelled as she jumped at him again. Cody tried to move, but he tripped and fell on top of Courtney. Luckily, Sierra smashed into Heather and passed out from her head colliding with Heather's. Unluckily, Cody had fallen face first into Courtney's lap making both of them blush. He could feel her shaking which caused him to jump up and move back a few feet.

"I-I'm sorry Courtney! I tripped and fell. I didn't mean to! Forgive me!" he asked her while bowing down repeatedly. Courtney just watched him before sighing and nodding her head. "You can stop Cody...Just don't let it happen again," she mumbled as she got comfortable in her seat and pulled out her PDA. Cody sighed in relief as he got to his feet and began to go back to his seat only to realize he needed something to get his mind off Gwen and Duncan. He walked over to the bag that he had snuck on board and pulled out his Nintendo 3DS.

"Hello friend," he mumbled to himself as he went and sat down in his chair. He turned on his 3DS and saw that he had his favorite game in - Pokémon Shining. The newest and greatest pokemon game in the series. It featured every pokemon region that has been featured in all six generation pokemon games as well as a new region that is unlocked after beating the elite fours and champions of the first six regions. The cover legendary pokemon is Diancie, who is apparently encountered in the new region. Cody has never finished the game because of the show since everytime he is near his goal of unlocking the new region something in Total Drama destroys his 3DS, but this time he was going to unlock it.

Cody sat in the seat next to Courtney and began the game. Since the game started in Kanto the PKMN professor that is featured in the beginning is Prof. Oak. Right before he could answer Oak's questions, Courtney distracted him. "What are you playing?" she asked him as she looked over at the screen. "I-I'm playing Pokemon Shining...I know you probably think it's dorky, but I love Pokemon games," he told her. Courtney just giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Cody. I also love Pokemon. I usually play Pokemon Y when I'm not busy with something. I've been wanting Pokemon Shining for awhile, but I haven't been out to buy it yet," Courtney told him with a smile on her. Cody looked at her in shock. A girl as pretty as her, likes playing Pokemon games?! "How many pokemon have you caught?" she asked him which knocked him out of his stupor.

"Well in Pokemon Y, I have all of them except Diancie and Darkrai...I could never find someone to trade me one," he mumbled angrily which caused her to giggle. "Well it seems I've one upped you in a video game Cody, I'm only missing Diancie," she told him with a smirk causing him to just playfully glare at her.

"That's it! When this show's over, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Cody challenged her which made her laugh as she accepted his challenge. Cody and Courtney both looked at each other with a look that one would show their rival before bursting out laughing. Cody smiled as he settled back into his seat and began playing his game only for it to light up which made him look closer to see if he pressed something.

Suddenly he heard Oak's voice which didn't make sense because Pokemon games never have voice actors. "What the...?" He heard Oak's voice again. "Tell me your name," Oak said. Cody just typed in his name in the game. "So your name is Cody? How old are you?" Oak asked him. He was confused since the game never asked him this before, but he just put in his age, 17 **(He turns 18 in the show in a later episode).** Oak just froze before saying,"So you're 17. Okay then. Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

It was like everything stopped for Cody which made him look around in confusion before he felt a strong pulling sensation on him which continued until everything went black.

_Location: ? Time: Morning_

Cody groaned as he sat up and held his head. "Ow...where am I?" he mumbled as he looked around and saw that he was no longer in First Class and instead in a strange building. He got out of the bed he was laying on and was about to look around when he saw that he was only in his underwear making him blush. "What happened to my clothes!" he yelled as he ran around the room looking for them only to see that they were gone. He sighed before spotting what looked to be a closet door. He walked over to it and opened it. He saw some clothes in it which looked to fit him so he pulled them out and put them on.

"Hm...I look good in this," he said as he looked at himself in a mirror that was in the room. He was wearing a red and white hat with a green symbol on it (Ash's first hat). He had a black jacket on that was opened in the front, a white shirt underneath that has what looked to be the silhouette of a Mega Charizard X on the back, black and white pants, and black tennis shoes. He attached a belt around his waist with places to put pokeballs and a watch like device around his right wrist. He then put on black fingerless gloves and a golden necklace around his neck.

As he kept checking himself out in the mirror to see if he looked okay in it, he suddenly realized something. "Wait! This belt has pokeball holders on it. This shirt has the silhouette of a Mega Charizard X. This hat...it looks like the one Ash Ketchum wears in the Pokemon anime while in the Kanto and Johto region. Where is this place?! Chris are you the one behind putting me here?!" Cody yelled angrily as he walked around. He then saw a door leading to stairs so he headed in that direction and walked downstairs.

When he got downstairs he looked around to see if he could find any of his Total Drama companions. "Gwen! Courtney!...Sierra?" he yelled as he looked around. He turned around only to walk facefirst into something soft. "Oh sweety! You're awake!" he heard a woman say. Hearing this made him realize where he was so he quickly moved back with a blush on his face and saw an older woman smiling at him.

"I'm sorry...Who are you?" he asked nervously while rubbing the back of his head. The woman looked at him strangely before laughing and patting him on the back. "That's funny honey. Like you wouldn't recognize your own mom. Anyway, you better hurry and get to Professor Oak's Laboratory and get your starter pokemon from him so you can start your journey. Oh and before you go," she grabs his wrist, presses a button on the watch-like device bringing up a hologram, she then presses the Xtransceiver option and inputs a number,"there you go. Now I can contact you or you can contact me whenever you want. Now hurry along honey." she finished telling him while pushing him out the door.

Cody just stood in front of the door looking ahead with a bewildered face. He slowly began walking through the city that looked vaguely like Pallet Town did in the Pokemon games. He made a right and found himself standing in front of a large building with a field in the back for pokemon that trainers who lived in Pallet Town sent pokemon that they didn't want to travel around with them. Cody looked in awe as he opened the door and there stood the original Pokemon professor himself, Professor Oak. "Oh hello Cody. Here for your pokemon?" he asked. That was all it took for Cody. He passed out on the floor in shock. "Cody!" Oak yelled as he ran over to him in shock.

AN Sorry for the short prolouge, but this seemed like a good place to end it. Okay this will go through the Pokemon regions and an original region. There will be mega evolutions and other new pokemon things that have been introduced in the games so far. There will be something that I came up with though. You will see it later in the fic. There won't be any original pokemon or mega evolutions so don't worry. Pokémon Shining is an original game that I created so I own the title, but I still don't own the actual Pokémon series.

The pairing, I'm thinking either Cody/Harem or Cody/Courtney. I can't decide so...

Poll 1: Cody/Harem  
Cody/Courtney

Poll 2: Only add Courtney  
Add other TDWT characters (and who would you like)

So please vote. I'll try to update soon. Ja Ne!


	2. Cody's Journey Begins

AN Okay I know it's been forever and I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter. Also I have decided to add Courtney and some other Total Drama contestants, although they will come much later unlike Courtney who will arrive soon. The pairing will be Cody/Harem, so I would like for you all to vote who to be in his harem and which Total Drama contestants to come.

**I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter Two: Cody's Journey Begins

"Cody! Wake up!" Is what Cody heard as he finally came back to his senses. He groaned as he sat up and looked around before seeing Oak staring at him with a worried look on his face. Cody just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he stood up. "Sorry Professor Oak, I was just surprised by something...anyway lets get to the me getting a starter," Cody said with a smile as he decided to go along with everything. I mean, it's been his wish to get a pokemon of his very own for a long time and now it's going to happen.

"As long as you're okay Cody my boy. Anyway, come with me. As you know over the last few years, all six regions have come together and sent pokemon to each region so now each region is flourishing with foreign pokemon such as our Safari Zone. That also applies to the labs that you trainers start out at. I have one of each starter pokemon from the six regions. You get to choose three and they will be your starter. I can see you inherited your father's Pokebelt which only holds six pokeballs. Well your watch can hold as many pokeballs as you need it too and all you have to do is press a button and you can call the pokeball to you. That way you can always have your pokemon with you since I know bonds are important between you and your pokemon. You can only use six pokemon in a battle though, this you understand right?" Oak asked him which he got a nod in response.

"That's good. Now Cody here is the National Pokedex...heh it's funny. It was only a few years ago where you had to defeat the Elite Four and Champion before getting this, now we just hand it out to all new trainers since you will be meeting pokemon from all regions...anyway back to your Pokedex. Only one trainer has scanned every pokemon and that was the current, missing Pokemon Master, Red. Cody, I see a lot of Red in you and I can tell that you will probably be the next great Master of Pokemon, but you do understand to do that you have to defeat Red right?" Oak asked him. Cody was shocked, but he quickly nodded already knowing that he was going to do the one thing that all Pokemon trainers, real or fictional, dream of becoming.

"Cody, you should also probably know that since the League don't want Pokemon Masters popping up everywhere, they have added the rule that you have to catch one of each kind of Pokemon to get near becoming Master with defeating Red being the other requirement. Are you sure this is the path you want to follow?" Oak asked.

Cody looked away and began thinking to himself._"I have no idea how I even arrived in this place or if this place is even real and not just set up by Chris, but...I don't know it's just something in Oak's voice. This is real...Do I want to go back to my crummy life where I have only like two or three friends, a creepy stalker, and the love of my life is dating a guy who's a huge jerk as well as be with my ignorant parents after Total Drama ends? Or do I want to become the next Pokemon Master?"_ Cody finished thinking and decided to answer Oak by walking up to the starters and picking out three.

"My path has been set Professor Oak and I'm going to fulfill it. I shall be the next Pokemon Master with the help of my new family," Cody told him with a smile on his face. Oak just smirked as he finally handed the National Dex to Cody who smirked as he entered his name, age, etc into it and then scanned his three pokeballs.

**Charmander, the Lizard ****Pokémon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life will end if the flame goes out. This Charmander is level 5 and know the moves Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Focus Punch, note Focus Punch is an egg move. Gender is female, height is 4' and it weighs 37.4 lbs. Note this Charmander has a mutant gene causing it to be larger than most Charmanders.**

**Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It protects its skin by covering itself in bubbles. Beneath it's happy-go-lucky persona, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings. This Froakie is level 5 and knows the moves Pound, Growl, Bubble, and Toxic Spikes, note Toxic Spikes is an egg move. Gender is male, height is 1' and it weighs 15.4 lbs.**

**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Small hooks on the bottom of its feet allow it to hang from walls and ceilings. This Treecko is level 5 and knows the moves Pound, Leer, Absorb, and Dragon Breath, note Dragon Breath is an egg move. Gender is female, height is 1'08 and it weighs 11 lbs.**

Cody was shocked at the fact that all three of his starters had egg moves, but he was happy nonetheless because thanks to personal experience, he knows how great egg moves can be. He then released all three pokemon who looked around before noticing Cody standing in front of them with a smile on his face. "Hello girls and guy, I am Cody a beginning trainer and I picked you three to be my starting pokemon, but I don't want to force the three of you into doing something you might not want to do so I was wondering, do you want to come with me or stay behind?" he asked the three with hope in his voice.

The three looked at him and then began talking to each other before looking back up at him and saw the kindness in his eyes. Finally all of them nodded their heads and jumped into his waiting arms. "Thank you!" Cody yelled happily as he hugged all three tightly. Cody petted their heads and then returned them to their pokeballs and put the pokeballs on his belt before turning to Oak who had been watching the scene with a smile on his face.

"So Prof. Oak, anything else you need to tell me?" Cody asked him as he stood up as straight as he can. Oak just went into a thinking position before remembering something. He runs into a back room and, after a lot of noise of things being thrown around, he returns with an egg. "Here you go Cody. I have recently acquired this egg, but I was told that it was close to hatching. I was going to study it, but...I can see it in your eyes. You would be a better trainer for this pokemon when it hatches and you can make it be a great pokemon," Oak told him as he handed the egg to Cody.

As soon as Cody touched the egg he felt the pokemon's pulse go throughout the egg and he instantly knew one thing...he wanted to be there when this pokemon hatched. Cody held it to his chest protectively and looked at Prof. Oak with a determined look in his eyes.

"I will protect this young one with my life," Cody told him making Prof. Oak smile as he nodded his head. Prof Oak then went on to explain the Pokedex's gps function so Cody would not be lost in Viridian forest like most beginning trainers. Cody thanked him as he held the egg to his chest and left the lab while promising to keep in contact. Oak just smirked as he watched the boy he considered a second grandson leave.

_

Cody smiled as he ran out of Pallet Town and entered Route One. "Finally I'm out of there...Everybody in that town that I talked to seemed to know me...heck one said I was her son...but I don't remember her and Professor Oak...he was talking to me as if I'd known him for years. I don't get what's going on! Man...I've become crazy. I'm talking to a freaking egg. Still I wish I knew how I even ended up here," Cody mumbled to himself as he rested next to a tree. Suddenly he felt a pulse from the egg making him rub it as if trying to calm it down.

Cody looked at the egg before carefully lying it on the ground and pulling out his pokeballs which he then released his pokemon from. "Okay girls and guy, we are going to start our training exercises. Charmander since you are bigger than other Charmanders I want you to start running exercises to build up strength in your legs. Froakie since you're the smallest of the three, I want you to go over to that large boulder and begin pushing it. I want you to be able to push it from where it's located to that large tree 30 feet over there. Treecko since Dragon Breath is an egg move you probably haven't trained in using it that much so I want you to try and perfect it to where you can incinerate a tree with ease now everyone begin!" Cody yelled which caused his three pokemon to run off to begin training.

Charmander stood next to him before shooting off in a fast sprint around the area in a circle created from a few trees. Sadly within a few minutes, she began getting tired and finally stopped to catch her breath. Cody saw this so he got up and walked over to her. He bent down so he could look her in the eye. "Listen Charmander when you do running exercises you usually start off slow running so you can begin building momentum and then finally let all that momentum out and begin running. Try doing that when you catch your breath," Cody told her causing her to nod.

Froakie ran over to the boulder and started pushing, only to be depressed as the boulder barely budged an inch so Froakie stopped and inspected it to see if he can think of a way to get it moving. Finally he got an idea as he sucked in a gulp of air and released a large bubble that exploded as it touched the boulder which caused it to begin moving slowly. Froakie saw this as his chance as he ran to it and began pushing it, happy that he was able to get it to continue moving. Cody smiled as he saw Froakie slowly succeeding in his task.

He then looked over at Treecko who was standing in front of a tree. "Tree...CKO!" she yelled as she released a flame from her mouth that hit the tree, leaving a burn mark. Treecko grumbled as she saw that she didn't even get the tree to catch on fire. She then tried again with the same results. Cody saw this and sighed sadly before walking over to her. "Treecko...how about we change your training today to speed training and after we battle some wild pokemon tomorrow, we can start on this again," he told her while scratching her cheek which caused her to lean in to his hand.

Treecko nodded and ran over to Charmander to join in on the running exercises which Charmander had began again. Cody smiled as he saw the two look over and gain a competitive look in their eyes. "Well I guess I found my first two rival pokemon," he said with a chuckle. He looked over and saw that Froakie had finished pushing the boulder.

"Good job Froakie!" Cody began causing Froakie to smile at him while panting, "now push it back." Froakie collapsed at this making Cody sweatdrop. He just walked over to Froakie and pulled him into his lap and began massaging the small pokemon's arms to try and soothe his muscles. He saw Treecko and Charmander racing each other out of the corner of his eye making him smile as he began thinking about what he should get them to eat for dinner.

"Hey girls stop your training and watch over Froakie for me while I go and get some food for us okay!" he yelled to them making the both of them who were about to turn a corner, slip and fall on their faces. Cody just chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and took Froakie over to the two and lied him down in front of them before helping them to their feet.

Cody lied his hat on Charmander's head and walked further into the forest to hunt for berries. Thanks to watching the Pokémon anime, he knows what berries that humans and pokemon can eat and what kind only pokemon eat. As he hunted for them he heard an explosion causing him to stop in his tracks and sneak over to a tree. As he quietly looked around the tree, he saw two pokemon facing off with heated glares on their faces. He pulled out his pokedex hoping that it could scan them since he couldn't see through the dust explosions that were being formed everytime the two pokemon collided.

**Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. It has the stamina to fly all day. It fights with its long, sharp beak. This Fearow is level 35 and knows the moves Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Agility, Assurance, and Tri Attack, note Tri Attack is an egg move from when it was a Spearow. Gender is female, height is 3'11, and it weighs 83.8 lbs.**

**Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon. When attacking prey, it can reach speeds of 310 mph. It finishes its prey with a powerful kick. This Talonflame is level 35, just recently evolving, and knows the moves Flare Blitz, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Peck, Agility, Flail, Ember, Roost, Razorwind, Natural Gift, and Quick Guard, note Quick Guard is an egg move. Gender is male, height is 3'11, and it weighs 50.5 lbs.**

Cody was shocked as he didn't expect to meet two incredibly powerful pokemon this early on, but he decided to not approach them as they were busy...that is until another explosion caused by their fight sent them both flying unconsciously into Cody who was crushed under their combined weight. "Augh! Heavy! Why do I have to be this physically weak! Curse you fun video games and lack of interest in lifting weights!" Cody cursed while shaking his fist angrily into the air.

After pushing the two off of him he saw that they were both highly injured causing him to be very worried so he went to work inspecting their injuries and using some bandages that his 'this world' mom had seemed to put in his pants pocket as well as what looked to be potions. "I really need to check these pockets more often..." he mumbled to himself before he began spraying the injuries on the two bird pokemon which got some moans of pain from the two, but he ignored them and continued treating them.

After a good fifteen minutes, Cody got them bandaged up and laying in a much more comfortable position. "Okay you two, I don't know if you're awake or not, but if you are I want you too lay on your side while I use the rest of this potion to treat the last few scraps you got," he told them. Luckily, they followed his orders showing that they were awake, and moved over letting him finish treating them.

"Few, man am I happy she put those potions in my pocket for me...maybe I should call her and thank her even if she isn't my real mom..." he mumbled to himself as he remembered that his Xtransceiver can contact her. He looked over at the two and saw that they were now calm and saw that they were happily talking to each other making him wonder if these were the same two pokemon who were trying to kill each other a few minutes ago.

"Well if you two are well, I'm going to head back to my own pokemon now see you two," Cody told them as he got up, petted their heads, and began to walk back in the direction his three pokemon were. Luckily, he still had some of the berries that he collected before being sidetracked by the two.

As they saw him walk off they looked at each other and nodded before standing up and running as fast as their small feet could run in his direction. All Cody heard before smashing into the ground was "Fear!" and "Talon!" Cody groaned as he turned over onto his back and saw the two sitting there smiling at him.

"Yes you two, what is it?" Cody asked them. They looked down at his belt which held his three pokemons' pokeballs and pointed their beaks in its direction. Cody followed the direction of their beaks and saw that they were pointing at his pokebelt.

"Wait...you want to be my pokemon?" he asked them to which they just nodded. "You do realize that I just started out as a Pokemon Trainer. You sure you want to be an amateur's pokemon?" he asked. Once again the two just nodded their heads. Cody smiled happily as he pulled two pokeballs out and held them in front of the bird pokemon. The bird pokemon touched the pokeballs and they got sucked into their respective pokeballs. Cody waited for the bings before smiling and jumping up and down happily.

"I caught a Fearow and Talonflame!" Cody yelled happily as he kept hopping up and down before remembering his other pokemon. He set the two pokeballs on his belt, gathered some more berries and ran in the direction of camp ready to show his starters their new brother and sister.

**AN Okay new chapter is finished! Now if you missed it earlier I said the pairing will be Cody/Harem and that more than just Courtney will come to the world of pokemon albeit later than her. So now I will ask this of you my faithful readers.**

**Who do you want to come from Total Drama (Remember this is during World Tour) other than Courtney?**

**Who do you want in the harem? (Courtney is already in it)**

**Also I have a challenge for you. Guess what pokemon will hatch from the egg. The first one to guess right will get to pick one pokemon for Cody to get and pick the first pokemon for Courtney to catch. I shall give you a hint at what it is...look back at all of Ash's companions in the show. The egg contains one of his companions' pokemon. Not one of Ash's, one of his companion's. Just review with your guess and once the first person gets it, I shall contact them, tell them, and then post an Author's Note calling the contest off.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye bye!**


End file.
